classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Morgan
=Delta Morgan= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/deltamorgan.png Name: Delta Morgan Gender: Female Age: 23 (chronologically 13) Birthdate: March 12, 2039 Birthplace: Washington, DC Hometown: Washington, DC Height: 5'11" Build: Improbably thin Eye Color: Pale green Hair Color: Light blonde Parents: Alpha Morgan and... Alpha Morgan. Status: Single IM Screen Name: Player: Cameo Theme Song: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Marilyn Manson Appearance Delta's dress sense can be summed up as "Perkygoth Lite". Her favourite colours are pink and black, and she likes both girly stuff and the usual visual staples of goth (stripes, dead stuff in general and skeletons in particular, spirals, spiders, all that jazz). Usually she wears a skirt or a dress, preferably frilly, and most of her outfits are primarily black with a strong pink contingent. She often wears stripey tights or socks and combat boots, but not all the time. However, she only wears full goth regalia if she wants to dress up (being a fairly impatient individual) and she doesn't like heavy makeup at all, hence the "lite". She has a winning smile. Delta likes cute things turned morbid and morbid things turned cute, which her clothes often reflect in the form of zombie teddy bears and suchlike. Personality Delta is a cheerful sociopath. On the outside she's friendly, cheerful, energetic, and sociable, though also short-tempered and rather morbid. However, on the inside, she has no empathy, compassion, or sympathy for other people, and regards them as some combination of tools and sources of entertainment. (And that's when she likes them.) She likes to stir up trouble just to watch what happens. Needless to say, she doesn't have any moral compass worth mentioning. Delta is also quite spiteful and has a short attention span. Of particular note is her relationship with Sigma: namely, she likes to put Sigma through hell. She wants to see how far her sister's optimism can stretch before she breaks. Power Power Class: 4 Delta has the ability to enter and control dreams; within a dream she becomes effectively omnipotent, limited only by her imagination and ability to concentrate (the latter because if she doesn't hold her alterations in place, the dreamer's subconscious is likely to inject stuff she didn't plan on including or run off with them in weird directions), but the dreams are like normal dreams in that it's impossible for them to directly change the physical world. However, if she exerts a huge amount of effort or the dreamer was already prone to somnambulism, she can make people sleepwalk while she's visiting their dream. She can only access someone else's dream if she knows who they are, which for the purpose of her power requires any one of having met them, knowing their first and last name, or knowing what they look like. Delta doesn't have to already be sleeping to use her power, but she falls asleep instantly if she does try to use it while awake, and the same thing happens to other people if they're not actually asleep when she tries to go into their dream. Time inside the dream runs at twelve times the rate of time outside; ten seconds is two minutes, half an hour is six hours, and a full eight hours of sleep, were it all Delta-induced dreaming, would be ninety-six hours, or four full days. One important note is that these are not automatically lucid dreams! (At least, for the other person. They are for Delta.) Unless they are lucid dreaming, the dreamer will behave the way they would in an ordinary dream; instead of thinking rationally they'll follow "dream logic". It's not entirely dissimilar to being drunk, at least on a mental level. Same kind of bad logic and lack of inhibition. The dreamer might also be very gullible if Delta strikes them as trustworthy, but this isn't guaranteed; they could be downright paranoid about her if she comes across as untrustworthy in the dream. She can force the dreamer to start lucid-dreaming, but giving them the ability to think clearly would generally work against her, so usually she doesn't. Background Delta was born DC with the rest of the Morgans; she and Gamma are twins, but since it's the Morgans we're talking about, that just means they're the same age and have the same power. However, she got kicked out of the house midway through college because she set her little sister's hands on fire and even Alpha isn't negligent enough to let her get away with that sort of thing. In the time since, she's been travelling around the country, making a living from a combination of odd jobs and small-time crimes. Random Facts * Delta started college at 16. She took the typical four years, so she graduated in 2050. She isn't really some kind of genius prodigy, though; this only happened because Alpha pushed the twins into college early, and Delta had to do a lot of studying and struggling to graduate on the standard schedule. Category:CamChars